Unlimited Desires
by cestmavie33
Summary: After the engagement between Tamaki and Eclair was broken off, Tamaki finds himself in another arranged marriage with Aimee Kobayashi, a childhood friend. However, they both know the feelings they have for each other will never become romantic. As Aimee befriends the host club, she'll find herself gradually growing closer to someone other than Tamaki. KyoyaxOC. TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Unlimited** **Desires**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my OCs. Thank you.

KyoyaxOC (main)  
TamakixHaruhi

* * *

"Anyone know what's going on?" asked Hikaru as he slung his arm around Kaoru.

"For the boss to not show up to the host club is really not like him," said the other twin.

"Whatever it is, it must be important," said Kyoya pushing back his glasses.

At that moment, the doors opened.

"Boss!" shouted the twins.

"Tamaki! What happened? Why didn't you show up today?" asked Honey.

"There's something I need to tell you guys."

The rest of the host club members sat down at the couches, eagarly wanting to know what their boss was going to say. Before Tamaki walked to the group, he turned around and walked out the door. A second later, he re-entered the room. Only this time, with a girl. She had long wavy brown hair that reached just above her waist. She was fairly thin and reached just under Tamaki's chin. She was dressed in a light pink 3/4 blouse with a white spaghetti strap and pastel rose skirt that flowed right above her knees. Tamaki took her by the hand and led her to where the host club members were sitting.

"Everyone, this is Aimee Kobayashi. She just arrived in Japan from France two days ago. Starting tomorrow, she will be enrolled at Ouran and will be in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru," said Tamaki, "she is also my fiancee."

Jaws dropped and brains halted to a stop. His fellow friends were in a state of shock.

"What did you just say? Didn't you just get rid of Eclair?" asked Kaoru.

"And now you're already in another engagement?" asked Hikaru finishing Kaoru's thought.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Aimee Kobayashi. The youngest child of two and only daughter of Ryo Kobayashi and Nicole Fontaine, two of the most influential people of today. Your father is the owner and CEO of the famous Kobayashi Hotels and Resorts while your mother is a well known international wedding gown designer. You also have an older brother, Eric Kobayashi," said Kyoya.

"That's correct," said Aimee.

"Kobayashi Hotels and Resorts. Why does that sound do familiar?" asked Haruhi.

"Fancy tuna."

"That's right! We went on vacation to a resort and had fancy tuna!"

"Wait. Don't just ignore us!" cried Hikaru.

"Why are you engaged again?" asked Kaoru.

"I think it's best that we don't go any further with this topic," said Kyoya sternly.

The twins looked at Tamaki to see his everyday smiling face turn into something of sorrow and despair. This did not go unnoticed by the other club members, nor did it go unnoticed by his fiancee.

"I think we should celebrate!" exclaimed Tamaki immediately turning that pitiful face into delight.

"Tamaki-senpai. You don't have to force yourself to act happy around us," said Haruhi.

"Nonsense Haruhi. Who ever said I was in a state of grief? We should celebrate! For the upcoming graduates of Ouran High School. For Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai! And the maidens that come to our beloved host club! Isn't that more important than my engagement?"

"You don't need to do that Tamaki. Being with the host club is already better than great!" said Honey.

"Mm."

"May I point out to you that we went over the budget from the most recent Ouran school fair," said Kyoya slightly annoyed at his friend's sudden request.

"But mommy! This will be Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's last year here with the host club! Don't you think we should at least do something for them? Isn't that right Haruhi? Huh, Haruhi? Where did you go?"

"Uh, boss. She's over there. With your fiancee," pointed out Kaoru.

"Aw, how lovely. A sweet bonding time between two girls," said Tamaki.

* * *

"And that's how you ended up here?"

"Yeah. I didn't like it at first, but I learned to enjoy it," said Haruhi.

"I see."

"About Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"That sullen look from before? His grandmother was the one who arranged this. I think it had something to do with his mother. Our mothers attended the same high school and university in France. When his mother became really ill, we took care of her until we had to relocate to America. During that time, she stayed at the Tonnerre family and I'm sure you know the rest of the story from there. I only heard about it recently when we arrived back in France. He's gone through many things and lives a very complicated life. I'm not too sure about the things going right now, but that's all I really know and understand," explained Aimee.

"So you have met Tamaki before?"

"We've known each other since I was five. At least, that's as far back as I can remember ever interacting with him."

* * *

"Did you hear? Tamaki's out in the garden maze having lunch with a girl!"

"Is this a new host club thing?"

"Oh! I want to be next!"

"I don't get it. Why is the boss willing to go through with the engagement? It's obvious that old grinch set this up," said Hikaru.

"I think it's best that you do not refer to Tamaki's grandmother as an 'old grinch'," said Kyoya placing his tray on the table, "no matter how true it is."

"Why are you so against it Hikaru? It's not like you're the one who's going to marry her," said Honey.

"I just don't like her."

"She's a nice girl. I think she fits Tamaki-senpai well," said Haruhi.

"Are you out of your mind? What if she pulls an Eclair and tries to take him to France with her?!"

"She won't. Now will you please calm down? You're giving me a headache."

* * *

School had just ended. The biggest talk of the day was Tamaki and an unknown girl having lunch together. Many female students were curious as to whether the small event was a new host club function or if it something else.

"You really did it Tamaki. How are we supposed to explain this to them?" asked Kyoya.

"Don't worry Kyoya. I got it covered," replied Tamaki as he opened the doors for the beginning of a new club day.

Throughout the opening of the host club, Tamaki was flooded with questions of the small lunch event. Luckily, he managed to stop the questions as he told them that he had a small announcement for everyone at the end.

"Now before we say goodbye for today, I have an announcement to make. To celebrate and congratulate the graduation of Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and the lovely third-year maidens who visit the host club, we have decided to hold a medieval-themed ball that will take place next Friday!"

"That idiot," thought Kyoya who was getting more irritated by the second.

"It will be a formal one and to thank each and every single one of you, you beautiful ladies will have the chance to wear a wonderful and gorgeous gown designed by the famous Nicole Fontaine!"

Gasps were heard everywhere.

"Really?"

"A gown by _the_ Nicole Fontaine?"

"There is no need to thank me. Who you should thank is the daughter of Mrs. Fontaine, Aimee Kobayashi," said Tamaki gesturing to the said female, "Her and her family were more than happy to agree to this. I certainly hope this explains the small lunch outing I had this afternoon."

"You mean she was here the whole time?"

"She was the new student from this morning!"

"Oh my gosh! She's in my class!"

"Now lovelies, you do not need to wear one of the gowns designed by Mrs. Fontaine. However if you would like to wear one, in place of tomorrow's host club activities, tomorrow after school here in this room, will be one of the two days to check out the gowns and choose which one you would like. The day after tomorrow will be the second day."

After much chatter about the ball, music room #3 finally became quiet.

"Tamaki. How do you plan on holding the ball exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"You don't need to worry Kyoya. I already have the funds for this event."

"But what I'm more interested in is how you managed to get the Kobayashi family to lend their gowns out. I thought they only made wedding gowns," said Honey.

"Mm."

"We also have gowns for balls of all sorts - masquerades, cotillions, etc. Also, we aren't lending the gowns out. We're giving it to them."

"What? You're just going to give them out? J-j-just like that?" asked Haruhi, who was once again confused with the way the rich lived their life.

"The gowns never made it in store or online. When my mother designed them, she really liked the design, but when she actually completed them, she thought they felt...lifeless. Like that spark wasn't there. My mother couldn't bear to just throw them away so she kept them. These gowns have never even been seen by the public before," explained Aimee.

"So what. They're just gowns. Big deal. Who cares if they've never been seen by the public. He only used the ball as an excuse to cover up why he was eating lunch with you," snarked Hikaru.

"Hikaru..." whispered Kaoru with concern.

"It's true. You're not even denying it. You knew from yesterday that Tamaki wasn't happy with the engagement, yet you act as if nothing happened. You're trying to fit in as if you belong here, but there's no room for you so why don't you-"

_Slap!_

* * *

Yeah...while writing, I encountered writer's block.. The story will be KyoyaxOC and TamakixHaruhi, just let me get there. I think the biggest thing I'm worried about for this story is that the characters may be OOC and that I'll be going either around in circles or getting absolutely nowhere...


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlimited Desires**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except for my OCs. Thank you.

_Recap:_

_"Hikaru..." whispered Kaoru with concern._

_"It's true. You're not even denying it. You knew from yesterday that Tamaki wasn't happy with the engagement, yet you act as if nothing happened. You're trying to fit in as if you belong here, but there's no room for you so why don't you -"_

_Slap!_

* * *

The room fell to an uncomfortable silence. Aimee, who was sitting on the couch, stood up with a worried face. Honey had a dismayed look while Mori's stoic appearance disappeared for a brief second. Kyoya pushed his glasses back and propelled himself away from the pillar that he was leaning on. Kaoru leaned slightly forward in shock. Haruhi stared at what had just happened.

"I know it's not sophisticated to hit people, but I will not tolerate you acting like this, Hikaru," said Tamaki as a dark shadow clouded over him, "especially when you are spilling out those kinds of words to someone who did no harm to you. Not to mention, she was pulled into this mess, not the one who created it."

"I worry about you boss and this is the thanks I get?" shouted Hikaru as he ran out of the room.

"Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru as he began to run after his twin but was stopped by Kyoya.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I promise you that this will never happen again," reassured Tamaki as he walked towards Aimee.

"Tamaki, was that necessary?" asked Aimee as he caressed the right side of her face.

"This wouldn't be the first time Hikaru acted out like this," said Honey, "this also happened in Karuizawa."

The club members thought back to that day where he earned himself a slap across the face from Haruhi.

"Don't worry too much. Things will turn out just fine. They always do," said Haruhi, "at least, so far it has."

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident. While Tamaki and Hikaru had not been talking to each other off school grounds, they acted perfectly normal during school hours.

It was the second and final day of gown choosing. The girls of Ouran Academy filled the music room with much delight and bliss as they racked their heads together on which gown they'd like.

On the other side of the hall was Aimee who was sitting at a table and looking out the window until her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden question.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No problem," replied Aimee looking up at the orange head male.

After a minute of silence, he spoke up.

"What Hikaru said before," paused Kaoru, "he didn't mean it. It was just because of some recent events that triggered that anger."

"I understand."

"We've always been together, since the day we were born. We didn't have many friends growing up. We never had anyone who we thought could connect with us as well as we could with each other. When we finally opened up to others and made friends, it was with the host club. We never had to experience the pain of losing someone important.." said Kaoru trailing off.

"The further the things are, the more you understand and see them for what they really are. But once you decide to hold them close to you, they become a blur. That's why you don't realize what's important to you until they're at risk of leaving you."

"So you're not mad at Hikaru?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Anyone would be at least slightly agitated with the words he said yesterday, but I do understand where he's coming from. He's a good person."

"He just doesn't know how to express his feelings the right way," concluded Kaoru.

* * *

It had been four days since the incident between Tamaki and Hikaru, making it now a Sunday. The two were still on a non-talking relationship with each other with neither one wanting to finds means of turning it back to normal.

Haruhi was at a public library looking through the various books on the renaissance era. When she finally found the book she was looking for, she searched for a seat and began to read. It wasn't often that Haruhi would be distracted when studying, but she just couldn't shake off that unsure feeling from Friday.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Haruhi, do you want to be partners for the assignment?" asked Aimee._

_"Yeah, su-"_

_"But Haruhi! You said you'd be my partner!" exclaimed Kaoru._

_"But don't you normally work with Hik-"_

_"Haruhi! Have you forgotten already?" said Kaoru making shifty eyes between Hikaru and Aimee._

_As dense as Haruhi was, she was able to figure this one out._

_"Sorry Aimee, but maybe next time?" said Haruhi._

_"It's alright. I can always find someone else to work with," said Aimee with a hint of nervousness._

_***FLASHBACK***_

In the end, Hikaru and Aimee were paired up and Haruhi couldn't help but pray that they could say at least two words with each other.

* * *

The sun was beginning to move past the horizon. The wind was blowing much stronger than the past few days. Aimee had just finished her round at the library, but wasn't sure what to think off the project. From the first day she had attended class at Ouran Academy, she knew that Hikaru wasn't one to work on an assignment until the day before it was due. How was she supposed to discuss the assignment with him? He said he would do half the work, but never specified which half of it he'd do.

She had told her driver early on in the day that she wouldn't need a ride home, but was now regretting it terribly. Aimee was so lost in thought that she had no idea where she had walked to. She knew the first thing she should have done was to call home for assistance, but instead, she continued to walk to wherever her feet led her to. After twenty minutes of walking, she found herself in front of the Suoh residence. Unsure of how she found herself here or how she even knew the way here from an unfamiliar place, she rang the bell at the front gates.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" asked a voice from the speaker. (I don't know how rich people live so lets assume you gotta push a button and talk through a speaker to get permission to enter -shrug-)

"Good evening. I am Aimee Kobayashi and I was wondering if Tamaki was home."

After a buzzing noise from the speaker, the gates opened and Aimee walked towards the front door. Waiting for her at the entrance was Maezono, a worker at the Suoh residence. Aimee politely bowed to her when Tamaki walked down the stairs.

"Aimee, what brings you here at this time of day?" asked Tamaki taking her hand into his.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I was walking home from the library and just ended up here. While I'm here, I thought I should pay you a visit."

"Have you eaten yet? I can ask someone to cook you something," he said as he led her to one of the four living rooms. (Again, I don't know how rich people live..or at least the rich people in anime)

As if on cue, her stomach made a low growl.

"I'll take that as a yes," laughed Tamaki, "wait here. I'll have a chef make something delicious for you. Would you like Japanese food? Or would you prefer something French?"

"Japanese would be nice. Thank you, Tamaki."

As Tamaki left the room, Aimee looked around. She saw a small picture placed in a glass shelf. A smile appeared on her face. It was a photo of her and Tamaki when he was still in France with his mother.

"Aimee, it's nice to see you again. And to come at this time, are your parents okay with it?" asked a voice.

"Mr. Suoh. It's nice to see you too. Actually, my parents don't know that I'm here. I just happened to drop by."

"I see. How do you like Japan so far?" the older Suoh asked as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"I like it. It's nice here. I'm glad that I'll be settling down here instead of moving around so much."

"Aimee. The chef said he will be done in fifteen minutes," said Tamaki re-entering the room, "father."

"No need to be so formal with me, son. While you are here, let's all have dinner together. I'll go inform the chef to make more," said Mr. Suoh.

"It's fine. If it's too much of a bother, I can just cancel the dish and leave. I didn't mean to come here unannounced," said Aimee.

"No worries, besides, we haven't eaten dinner yet. And never think of yourself as a bother. You're always more than welcomed here," reassured Mr. Suoh patting the young girl's head.

"Aimee, would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?" asked Tamaki as his father left the room.

She nodded and he led her to the colourful yard. The two walked down the garden in silence. Both had much on their minds. Tamaki suddenly drew to a halt and turned to the brunette. She did the same. He let out a rough sigh, took her hand, smiled a charming smile at her and continued the walk. As they walked back for dinner, Tamaki felt Aimee's hand drifting apart and gave it a tight squeeze. Both youngsters knew that that was a squeeze not of affection and love, but of reassurance and comfort.

* * *

Standing outside of class 1-A was Kaoru and Haruhi. The two looked at Hikaru, then at Aimee, and back at Hikaru. Kaoru let out a sigh.

"I really thought it would work. Hikaru hasn't even touch the assignment,"

"Let's face it. Your ideas never work," said Haruhi entering the classroom, "Aimee. How's your assignment going?"

"Great," replied Aimee with a smile.

"Well...that's good to know," said Haruhi ending the conversation as class was about to resume.

After two more classes, school had ended for the day. While Kaoru and Haruhi were taking there time packing before heading off to the host club, Hikaru left almost immediately after the bell rang.

"Hikaru," said Aimee chasing after him.

She was standing a few feet away from him with feelings of nervousness and anxiety growing in her.

"About the assignment. I was wondering if you were done. If not, then maybe we cou-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll finish it tonight. Besides I have the host club to go to. If you'll excuse me," said Hikaru as he left the girl standing alone in the large hallway.

* * *

"Hikaru. Could you please go somewhere else to work? I really want to sleep and I can't do it if the lights are on," complained Kaoru.

"Ugh! I can't do this!" shouted Hikaru as he closed his laptop and turned off the lights.

"I only ask that you work somewhere else. I never told you to stop working," said Kaoru as Hikaru got onto the bed.

"Doesn't matter. I wasn't going anywhere with the assignment anyways," said Hikaru frustrated as he looked up at the dark ceiling.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_The host club had finished for the day. Once the Hitachiin twins arrived home, Hikaru left straight for the deck. Curious as to what he was doing, Kaoru followed. He saw that his brother was working on his project - or trying to. Kaoru took a few steps towards Hikaru and sat down next to him._

_"Aimee and Tamaki. What do you think about the two? In a relationship, I mean," asked Kaoru._

_"Don't care."_

_"Hikaru...Maybe Aimee isn't who you think she is."_

_"What makes you say that? Anyone who makes one of the host club members look as dreary as Tamaki did that day isn't a good person."_

_"I'm just saying. Why would Tamaki stand up for her?"_

_"That's what I don't understand! If he was so against the engagement, why would he even think about defending her?"_

_"Maybe, just maybe, that the two have already known each other. We may know about Tamaki's past regarding his mother, but we don't know anything about his friends back in France, or if he started a host club there before starting one here in Japan," said Kaoru meeting Hikaru's eyes, "it may have just been a dream or an illusion even. But I think I remember seeing Aimee before. Not from newspapers, but from Tamaki's house. I think there was a photo on one of the shelves of a younger him and a possible younger Aimee. I may just be making this stuff up, but the chances of that actually being true is still there."_

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Dammit," thought Hikaru.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I wasn't able to finish last night. I...had some things on my mind," said Hikaru hesitantly.

"It's fine. I figured you'd still be mad at Tamaki and I so I finished it."

"Sorry."

"Shouldn't it be 'thank you' this time?"

"Thank you. And I really am sorry. For what I said to you before. I just..couldn't control myself," said Hikaru looking away.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"But this doesn't mean I like you. I'll accept the fact that you and the boss are engaged, but that's it," said Hikaru with his voice raised slightly, "and if you do anything to hurt the other members or do something stupid like take the boss with you back to France, I'll-"

"Got it," said Aimee looking at Hikaru giving him a small nod.

"Good. Just to make it clear, I still don't like you."

* * *

Um...how was that?

So I probably won't update for the rest of the week so yeah :) Even though I've only got two followers, I feel like I've hit the jackpot XD

Some things I want to point out...

1) Tamaki and Aimee are only friends. They do not have any feelings of love for each other - at least not in the romantic kind of way. Hope it was understood from that one scene in the garden.

2) Yes. Hikaru still doesn't like Aimee. I mean, let's be honest. Do you seriously become friends immediately with someone you had bad feelings for just because of something that may or may not be true? Maybe some will, but realistically..nahh.

3) Aimee will not be Mary Sue-ish (i hope). I have flaws planned out for her so if you could just bear with me until we get there.. :)

4) Please tell me if the characters seem OOC...

And Kyoya and Aimee may or may not have their interactions in the next chapter. Just gotta figure out what I'm going to write in the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlimited Desires**

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own my OCs. Thank you

* * *

Tonight was the night of the ball. The school was decorated from the inside out to match the medieval-themed event. After a couple of hours of decorating, the school looked like a castle. Not that it didn't look like one already. The doors to the event hall would be opened soon. Each host was dressed in princely-typed clothes to match the princesses of Ouran Academy. As last minute checks were being made, loud chatter was heard behind the doors of music room #3.

"There's no way I'm wearing a dress!"

"But Haruhi! You would look so cute in it!" squealed Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai. I'm here as a host. How am I supposed to explain to everyone why I'm in a dress," exasperated Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, wouldn't you do it just this once? For me?" asked Honey with cute little puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi may be a acting as a host, but even still, she was a female. Before she knew it, her estrogen kicked in and gave into Honey's pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright. But if things get out of hand because of this, it's not my fault," warned Haruhi.

* * *

The ball had started and everything was running smoothly. Haruhi was complimented multiple times for how gorgeous she looked in a dress. Each member of the host club were taking turns dancing with every girl at the event. Honey and Mori were given many words of congratulations and thanks for the upcoming graduation and their time and effort spent at the host club. Honey was also given various different types of cakes that Mori had forbid him to eat to avoid getting another cavity. Tamaki managed to have a dance with Aimee. As the two waltzed around the room, she caught Hikaru's eye and gave him a faint smile who just looked away. Just five minutes before the clock struck twelve, Tamaki had the led the girls out to balconies and across the stair cases of the school. As the minute hand reached midnight, fireworks were launched into the air as the crowd responded with various "ohs" and "wows". After the finale, the girls left the academy one by one, waving goodbye to their friends and hosts. All that remained were the members of the host club who now had to take down the decorations.

Kyoya, who was checking the school hallways for any left over decorations found Aimee walking up and down the hallways.

"Interesting," he thought, "it's awfully rare to see a girl of her status to walk around so...unprofessional."

In one hand, she was holding her heels. In the other, she was lifting up the side of her dress.

"It's not everyday at Ouran Academy that a girl of your social standing would walk around the school barefooted, or even attempt it."

The young girl turned around and gasped, "You scared me!"

He realized without her heels, she was a good head shorter than him, possibly even shorter than Haruhi. Her hair which was originally in a bun was now down in loose waves.

It seemed as his speculations were correct. Even though she looked like a mess from far away, Aimee was still absolutely stunning. It may have been an effect from the light given off by the moon or perhaps it was her genes that had a large part to play. Regardless, he knew it was more than that.

Even though the two were of a high social rank, they were still miles apart. The Ootori group was a well established medical company, owning hospitals and having only the best physicians, but even so, they only ranked high domestically. The Kobayashi group, on the other hand, reigned victoriously worldwide with gorgeous five-star hotels and excellent customer service as well as designer gowns were are only made to be one of a kind.

"I was looking for my necklace. It's silver and the charm is just a simple pink petal," explained Aimee, "Have you seen it?"

"I haven't, but if I do happen to, I'll return it to you. However, I think it would be best for you to put your shoes back on," said Kyoya pushing back his glasses.

"Alright then. Thank you, Kyoya," bowed Aimee.

The male standing in front of her never caught her eye. He wasn't loud and opinionated as the Hikaru, nor was he outright charming as Tamaki, he was just...there. Doing behind the scenes work and always writing in that black notebook of his. But today, he looked different. It could have been because of the moonlight shining down on the window, or it could have been that she never took notice of him. But she knew it was more than that.

* * *

It's kinda short so sorry about it... I had difficulty thinking of a scene on how Kyoya and Aimee could meet..and this was the best I could think of..

I already got a crap load of stuff to do for uni and this year is probably the most important year for me since I need to re-apply for my program to get into third year...

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it :)

Please read and review!  
Any type of criticism is encouraged :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Unlimited Desires**

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OCs. Thank you

_- I am making their school year end in this chapter so yeah... if you don't like the rush in time..oh well... also I am following the Canadian high school system (school starts in September, ends in June with two months of summer (July and August) -_

* * *

Today was Saturday. Plenty amounts of food were placed on the round table before her. Aimee looked at her surroundings and sighed. Arriving home after the ball and sleeping in was what she had hoped to do. Unfortunately, her wish did not come true. At 10AM, she was suddenly woken up by her brother. After ten minutes of deciding whether or not she should continue to sleep or not, she got up, washed herself and changed. By the time she walked into the living room, she was told to go to the car. One by one, her and her family members got in and were driven to one of her father's hotel. As soon as they got there, they were escorted to one of the private dining rooms. In the room already waiting for the Kobayashi family was the Suoh family.

"Oh dear," she thought.

She had never liked Tamaki's grandmother, but nor did she hate her. She just found the elder to be a bit demanding. Her parents took a seat next to the Suoh matriarch and motioned her to take a seat next to Tamaki. She did as she was told and greeted him with a smile which he did the same. Still tired from last night's event, Aimee began to zone out as the elders were talking, which earned her the occasional nudge from her brother. Pretending to be listening, she smiled and nodded every time her name was mentioned. There was nothing special about today, the eldest Suoh simply wanted to have lunch with the Kobayashi's and reaffirm the plans arranged for Tamaki and Aimee for the next year.

* * *

Kyoya was getting more irritated by the second as he saw his sister trying to put his clothes in his drawers. Despite her efforts, they were not going in, instead, many of them decided to slip away from the drawers.

"Fuyumi, there's no need to put my clothes away. I can do it myself."

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on your schoolwork and - oh? What's this?"

Kyoya looked up from his books only to see Fuyumi break into a grin.

"It's not what you think it is. Someone lost it last night at the ball and I happened to find it."

Fuyumi looked at Kyoya with disbelief, "Then why didn't you give it to that so called someone? And who is this lucky lady by the way?"

"She left before I found it," sighed Kyoya, "and if you really want to know, she's Tamaki's fiancee."

* * *

"Lunch with the Suoh family wasn't that bad today, was it?"

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to live as a commoner. Not having to act all prim and proper all the time, not needing to constantly impress people, not having to be in an arranged marriage - that sounds like the life," said Aimee.

"Does sound pretty tempting, but you're not cut out for it. Trust me," advised Eric who was sitting at the foot of her bed, "besides, arranged marriages aren't so bad. Renee and I happen to get a long well."

"That's because you and Renee liked each other even before the arrangement. Tamaki and I are friends, and always will be," explained Aimee, "and just what do you mean I'm not cut out for it?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You don't have the heart to take in all the criticism that gets thrown around out there. Heck, you can't even stand it when mother doesn't even look at your designs."

"Shut up. Might as well just destroy my dreams, why don't you."

"Point proven," laughed Eric.

Aimee sighed as her brother walked out of the room to take care of his pregnant wife. Aimee couldn't deny the fact that what her brother said was true, but she didn't want to admit it either. For Aimee, surrendering to her fears was a sign of weakness, something she would like to avoid her family from seeing.

* * *

The Kobayashi hotel located in the heart of Seoul was completely occupied with the students of Ouran Academy. The school had booked the hotel's largest hall in celebration of the graduating students. From the host club, Honey and Mori were one of the many graduates and were showered with many words of congratulations and gifts. A moment later, chairman of the school and father to Tamaki, Yuzuru Suoh walked to the podium to give his many words of wisdom and wishing the graduates luck in university. Saying his final words, the students of Ouran broke out into celebratory mode and began chatting among each other while dining to the delicious food set in front of them.

Dinner had finished fifteen minutes ago and to continue the Ouran tradition, a dance would be held. Haruhi took this chance to slip away and go to the washroom. After finishing up, she exited the restroom only to see Kyoya and Aimee at the end of the hall. Haruhi noticed Aimee was struggling with something, but she couldn't figure out exactly what. It wasn't until she saw Aimee turn her back to Kyoya who responded by placing his hands around her neck area. From that position, the only possible explanation that Haruhi could think of was Kyoya putting a necklace on her, but wasn't Aimee Tamaki's fiancee? What was Kyoya doing giving a necklace to his best friend's soon-to-be wife? When Haruhi finished with her thoughts, she looked up and saw that the two were no longer there.

Back in the hall, Haruhi, who stood next to Kyoya, saw that Tamaki and Aimee were waltzing together. Her gaze then shifted towards Kyoya.

"Is something the matter?" asked the male.

Haruhi paused for a moment, and before she could reply, the Hitachiin twins leaned against Haruhi asking her how she would be spending her sumer vacation.

* * *

Wow...this chapter is kinda...bad...

Anyways..yeah..

Please review if you can :) Any kind of criticism is welcomed :)

Merci ~


End file.
